


Talk To My Body, 'Cause I'll Lose My Mind

by firetruckyeah



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Derna, Gratuitous Smut, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: I blame Tumblr for this bc of the posts about Berna's hair and how handsome he was during the award ceremony.





	Talk To My Body, 'Cause I'll Lose My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> As i wrote in the summary the idea came during the scudetto award ceremony when i saw [this post](https://baentancur.tumblr.com/post/185010437358/the-best-part-of-this-match-is-the-fact-that) and then i saw [these pics](https://baentancur.tumblr.com/post/185016153336/gorgeous-federico-bernardeschi-during-yesterday) of Berna looking so good, and since they cut a possible Derna hug i decided to make up for it myself.  
> As usual i'm not a native English speaker and please leave kudos and comments!

The stadium was beautiful like this, it was like a big stage ready to greet the night’s heroes, Mattia tought  while waiting his turn to get his medal smiling to himself.

Everyone was excited and impatient to finally lift the cup to the sky and celebrate with the fans. After what seemed an eternity all the medals were around the neck of their rightful owners, Chiello took the cup  and moved closer to the rest of them, as soon as the captain lifted the trophy to the sky and the speaker shouted the usual “CAMPIONE D’ITALIA 2018/2019, PER L’OTTAVA VOLTA DI SEGUITO, JUVENTUS” fireworks erupted from the roof illuminating the night.

 

A giant party started then, the girls of the women’s team returned the pitch and all the families gathered on, even some brave fans were lucky enough to made it. He saw Mira kneeling next to little Edin and Chiello with his little girls in his arms, Mario searching for Sami and Emre in the crowd needing some clousure, Barza and Max hugging everyone trying not to cry.

The team’s rascals decided to lighten up the mood by throwing water all over their coach, Federico among them smiling cunningly.

 

After tons of photos, videos and autographs they were free to go to the lockers for a much needed shower, most of the lads were quick wanting to celebrate further or in need of sleep, but Berna instead was even more impatient to being done with changing, he placed an arm round Mattia’s neck and kissed his cheek tenderly “hey handsome” he said before leaving a kiss on the older’s mouth, they were interrupted by Mandzu screaming “Emre don’t look, you’re too young for this kind of stuff!” while covering Emre’s eyes, Sami watched the scene rolling his eyes and muttering something similar to “idiot”, the younger German snorted and took Mario’s hands down “it’s not like I don’t see you and Sami doing it everyday, is it?!” at which everyone started laughing.

 

When him and Federico made it home they threw themselves on Mattia’s bed "you," Mattia rasped, between kisses that left him breathless "are both terrible and wonderful", and  Mattia liked to think of himself as an honest man, when he's given the choice he prefers to tell the truth when it's permitted, and he was telling the truth then, something painfully honest, because Federico manouvred them to sat on his hips, sat on his dick, with his laether jacket on one shoulder and slipping down the other, passing his hand in his hair.

 

Mattia’s thighs were warm and sticky where they hug his sides, full and thick in Federico's warm hand, and the planes of his stomach were clenching minutely with the exertion of holding onto the last strings of his self-control. He looked bone-shakingly gorgeous, the deep and clouded green of his eyes and the smooth pink slant of his mouth, the swell of his thoroughly-kissed lips parted with easing breaths.

Federico was thankful for the gentle cones of light the lamps gave off because he would've given anything if he wouldn't have been able to see how much his cock was making Mattia crumble. Federico still put on a front that he's unaffected as much as he could have managed, grinning timorously, words taciturn, "you tell me that every day, and you say it like it's something new to you" he murmured, leaning down until his lips hover over Mattia's while the other grinded down and back.

 

Mattia gasped a private laugh against his mouth, leaning up to kiss him sweetly and briefly, "say it like it's new to me because it is, every day, you never fail to show me just how terrible and wonderful you are. Like you are now. I give you a fair warning now that if you don't move soon, I'm flipping you onto your back."

Berna pouted, Mattia could feel it more than he could see it, "you're no fun sometimes, Desci" so he sat back up abruptly, adjusting his jacket, and planting the palms of his hands on Federico's firm chest. He lifted his hips meticulously until the tip of Federico's cock threatened to pop out and then slammed back down, the motion made them both groan and pressed Federico's balls snugly against Mattia's butt. He gripped him by his thighs, bruising the smooth skin, and gazes at him where their eyes meet "come on baby, you can do better than that, yeah? Nobody will ever take my cock better than you do, show me how well you can take me love"

Mattia's face bloomed with hues of pink, and he started to ride him with slow earnest, the tips of his fingers digging into his pectorals, "nobody will take your cock after me, period, Federico" he told him, sweetly with a layer of envy operating at a low frequency. "I've been showing you,how well I can take you for months now, haven't I?"

 

Federico grinned at him, eyes darting between his face and how his lips, where he’s pretty sure bruises were forming with how thight he was gripping, "doesn't mean I'll ever stop getting tired of seeing how you fall apart for me."

It was getting Mattia desperate, talking to him like this, and Federico could tell with every shudder of his breath, every waver in his words, each blurt of precome from the tip of his cock against his stomach.

Federico knew how much he loves it when he conveys how much he means to him, how much he loves it when he can get him like this, how much he loves him, he knew he's close, that his orgasm was within striking distance, and he was hardly ridden him at all, "tell me," Mattia whimpered, "how much you love it when I fall apart for you."

He was starting to ride him like Federico likes, picking up his pace and dropping himself down carelessly, in the way that makes the tip of Federico's cock hit home with his prostate, he was whining incessantly now and Federico didn't know how he thought it's possible for him to form sentences when he’s got him like this, so out of it and so frenzied to come on his cock.

 

He did it, anyway, because it's nothing different from what he does most of the time, he'll do whatever Mattia asks.

"I love it, more than anything, how I can get you like this every time, Christ, there's nothing better than seeing how dark your eyes get, how red your face gets, how much louder you get, fuck, when I have splayed out. You definitely don't know, how much I love it when just me being in between your legs makes you want to beg for it, when you spread your thighs even more to try to make more space for me like you want me to swallow you whole and encompass you and keep you safe, you know that's all I ever want, baby. I want to keep you safe."

Mattia collapsed completely, his thighs gave out beneath him and made him sit heavily on Federico’s cock, and he wailed a word between Federico and he clawed at Federico's chest and came all over the place.

Federico didn't know where he wanted to look, wishing deeply that he had more than two eyes so he could look everywhere, at the way Mattia's head tipped back and his shoulders tense, how his thighs came to clench together and fall apart again.

 

Federico gaves him no space to take a breather, flipping them over and repositioning them so that Mattia had his back on the matress, he was so close for all the lack of stimulation he had been given, and he made a note to tell Mattia that, too how his falling apart makes Federico fall apart just as much. He thrusted into him roughly, running for the edge so he could fell off of it, murmuring brokenly in his ear about how beautiful Mattia was, how he always does so well, how he'd fuck him for days if it meant getting that look on Mattia's face again, Mattia responded with baited whines and whimpers, fingers spreading over the expanse of Federico's shoulderd, telling him that he'll come again soon if he kept talking like that, and Federico came for a long while, filling him up.

 

Federico pulled away from the suction of Mattia's mouth, not remembering when he started kissing him, and surveyed the heap of warm, sated man beneath him.

His hair had gone completely loose, jacket having slipped down both shoulders, and he looked utterly pleased, sanguine.

Federico kissed him one more time because he couldn't help it, Mattia tilted his head back and looked up, "could you let me put my legs down now, love? They're aching."

Federico pulled back and pulled out, planting a kiss on the curve of his cheekbone, Mattia returned the kiss, this time on his birthmark, gasping as Federico moved their bodies, Mattia's back against his chest, and messily kissed the sweaty nape of his neck "love you, babe", Mattia grasped his hand tightly before replying "love you more".

 

 


End file.
